A Battle Within
by midnightsky0612
Summary: 4 years after the defeat of his grandfather, Drago and the alliance with the Fanged Fury, Hiccup must endure the greatest challenges he'll have to face when he becomes the new chief of Berk but that isn't going to be easy when Berk's oldest foe, Dagur returns but this time stronger, willing to enslave all of Berk and bring an end to the era of dragon riders. Final Sequel *HAITUS*
1. Chapter 1

**After nearly a year of waiting...After all the questions, requests and patience from fanfiction readers...After a ton of brainstorming, adventure for inspiration and ideas for a plot...After the long intense adevntures from 'A Fight for the Heir', and 'The Spell Returns'...Comes the final chapter of this suspenseful story, taking olace four years after the events of the last story you read...Today is the day all you fans wish comes true...Today is the day when all your waiting is over, except for those of you who want 'the waterbending viking' (that one is still on hold)...Today is the first chapter for...Drumroll please *insert drumrolling*...**

 **A Battle Within**

 **All the httyd characters you all know and love and the ocs i created are back in this final adventure taking places when our teens are now twenty! Be prepared for future cliffhangers and suspense, and possible blood and gore but not much (maybe) here's chapter one, finally! Hope u enjoy and here we go! ;) FYI i have no idea what's going to happen in the new httyd dragon tv series in netflix so please don't bomb me with possible unknown mistakes about dagur since i found out that he's back in the new series...And that there might be other stuff in that series that i have yet to discover so just go with the flow here.**

* * *

Four years.

Yeah that's right, it was four years after the return of Magness the Fearless. Four years after that crazy man got ahold of Hiccup once again, turning him into a dragon like demon. Four years after the attack of Drago Bludvist, his bewilderbeast, and Hiccup who was in the demon's control.

Thankfully Berk's teens, Stoick, his long lost wife Valka, and Toothless, were able to bring back their Hiccup and defeat Drago. Results ended with the demon dragon that was called The Fanged Fury who is now named Audun becoming Berk's allies, Drago disappearing into the depths of the oceans, Toothless becoming the new alpha, and Hiccup back to his old self well almost his old self.

Audun had predicted that it would take four years for Hiccup to be completely back to his old self after all the trauma he has gone through...But also that in four years time, Hiccup would become chief and an old enemy will return from his imprisonment. Now this sounds impossible bit given everything that occured, the impossible seems possible now.

Now Berk is back on it's feet, the ice was gone, some were put to some use nd the homes were rebuilt but Berk was a new land. New stables, fire proventions, and other inventions that changed the island for the better. There even was a dragon racing stadium now. Four years have passed so fast, those nights of waking up in terror from nightmares of the past, Hiccup was certain that he wasn't going to forget but with the help of his family and friends, he was slowly getting back to normal. Especially with his mother and father with him now.

Now today the four years of being stuck in trauma is now behind Hiccup, and every villager of Berk were at the stadium making huge cheers for the racers who were playing another game. They all have grown up into fine men and women but that doesn't mean that they've changed.

Snotlout is still as obnoxious as ever. The twins got a little smarter but at the same time a bit stupider and chaotic. Fishlegs got even more smarter from all the dragon knowledge he learned.

Astrid not only was more beautiful, but she's just as strong and feisty as any Hofferson woman can be. Their dragons are no better, just the same but a bit more matured with Toothless on command. Eret also got the hang of the whole dragon riding thing but he's still avoiding Ruffnut's affections.

As for Hiccup, you could say he was back to his normal self as a smart brave leader but with the events of the past, it kinda changed him in a good and bad way. There are times when he would put himself down and other times when he's in full command whenever the village was under attack. His bond with his parents and Toothless gotten stronger, especially with other dragons but he forbade himself from using any kind of power that Audun had given him.

The racers were scooping up the sheep, in hopes of bringing their scores up to win while Stoick was seated announcing for the cheering audience. "So far the twins are on ten, Astrid and Eret are with three while Snotlout and Fishlegs are at none! As for Hiccup he's...Nowhere to be found." He was given a reassuring pat from Gobber but the blacksmith's words weren't all that reassuring. "Scared him off with the big talk didn't ya Stoick?"

"Now is not the time Gobber," Stoick whispered back, seeing that twins dumped in another white sheep. "I admit maybe that talk did scare him off but today is going the day when we know if he's okay now."

"Ah yes, today...We make him think he's by himself exploring until Valka will show up to see if he's ready to handle the power he posses," Gobber nodded, "But she won't make any move until today's race is over, you also want to be there incase anything goes wrong...Well I'm off to send the black sheep flying."

All Stoick could do was nod, sure during the past four years, he and Valka tried their best making sure Hiccup can control the power Audun given him but they only tried twice a year, just to be on the safe side and also because they didn't want to put too much pressure on their son. The only ability Hiccup used from Audun'd powers was to communicate with Toothless and the other dragons but other than that, he didn't use the other abilities.

Pretty soon Stoick left his thoughts when he saw Astrid and Stormfly approaching the twins who have possession of the black sheep, his chest full of excitement. "Get 'em Astrid!"

Without hestiation, Astrid lept from Stormfly, ran on Barf and Belch only to jump again to grab the sheep from the twins hands, making a cry of victory! "YES WELL PLAYED!" Stoick cheered, playfully punching Spitelout. "That's my future daughter in law!"

Astrid felt pride enter her but she didn't let that get in her way, she still hadn't won this race yet. _Win this one and you'll be flying after Hiccup and Toothless...Yeah that's a good idea, if I don't win then I'll be stuck practicing!_

Her eyes looked up at Snotlout, who held his hammer up ready to hit her, but there was no way she wasn't going to let that happen. "Stormfly duck!" Her dragon did as she was commanded, flying down as they heard Snotlout hitting Fishlegs instead!

The crowd winced from the pain Fishlegs must have felt but then got back to the excitement when Astrid was losing altitude until Stormfly flew up in record time. Only to see Eret with Skullcrusher blocking their way! Before he could grab the sheep, Stormly twirled around him, above the baskets that held the scores allowing Astrid to make her win!

"THAT'S THIRTEEN!" Stoick cheered in such volume that made Gothi jump in surprise from such noise. "ASTRID TAKES THE GAME!" At that time everyone was holding their hands out to high five the winner while the others flew off to either feed their dragons or just complain about losing. However the moment everyone was getting up to head back, a green terrible terror appeared with a message for Stoick, onve he finished reading he quickly got on top of Thornado and flew off to the sea, not even realizing that Astrid was following him with Stormfly.

* * *

Far away from Berk in the sky, there flew the duo that everyone knew and love as they flew through the clouds like the masters they are.

"WHOOOOO HOOOOO!" Hiccup cheered from inside the mask he had on, riding on Toothless as they soared down to the ocean flying next to a herd of Thunderdrums then spinning back up to the sky! Feeling the freedom until another dragon flew beside them who was none other than Audun as he gladly flew ahead challenging the two. " _Hey you two, lets see if you can out fly the Fanged Fury!"_

" _If that's a challenge then I accept_!" Toothless grinned, flying faster while Hiccup held on but at the same time, unhooking himself. " _Hiccup I know what you're planning to do and let me say this...It's a bad idea."_

"Toothless don't worry, it'll be fine," Hiccup reassured, before getting up only to jump off his dragon, skydiving as the two dragons skydived along with him. They were near the ocean until Hiccup released the newly designed and reformed flight suit, making him fly properly in the sky like his dragon!

He made a move to repease a tail fin, looking behind to see Toothless looking very impressed. "This is amazing!"

Toothless was about to shoot some of his plasma blasta until Audun beat him to it, but gently as Hiccup dodge each shot. That was until Audun's eyes widen in panic." _Uh Hiccup, I think you're going to need to get back on Toothless's back.."_

"Why? This is amazing!" Hiccup looked back at Audun confused until he looked ahead only to see a sea stack coming out of noweher as he shouted. "NO LONGER AMAZING! Toothless!" Said dragon was flyign as fast as he can to save Hiccup but he saw how close the twenty year old was, he was sure he might not make it until...Out of nowhere, Hiccup's mask was taken off, as he suddenly blasted an enormous amount of fire power to blast the sea stack off but that led to flashes of the past enter his mind like a plaque!

 _Oh no, he used the power unintentionally, he's going to get out of control if we don't do something fast_ , Audun thought in panic seeing how frightened Hiccup was getting from making such an action..That was until Toothless quickly shot a plasma blast at the air before he wrapped his wings around Hiccup as they crashed landed into the new land they discovered a week ago. They named it Itchy Armpit sbut that,s not the point right now. " _TOOTHLESS?! HICCUP?!_ " Audun flew after them, landing at the spot where the duo crashed, seeing Toothless look in his wings as he calmed Hiccup down, who was frozen with fear you couldn't tell if he was a doll or an actualy person!

" _Hiccup? HICCUP PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER_!" Toothless shouted, " _Look it's over, you dodn't hurt anyone you just blasted the sea stack that's all! You weren't turning into that monster I swear! Calm down and speak to me Hiccup!"_ After a moment of coaxing, Hiccup shook his head, coming back to reality as he switched his left riding leg to walking leg.

"Sorry about that, I guess I just panicked," he quickly apologized, until Audun approached him with sympathy. " _Don't worry about it, you reacted calmer and recovered faster than the last this happened. Oh look I see we have visitors_."

Hiccup looked to the direction Audun was looking at, only to see his parents riding on their dragons landing with Astrid not far behind them. Audun stepped forward to the group, annoucing so everyone could understand him. "Okay, now that we're all here..." He then turned to Hiccup, his eyes full of seriousness."Lets see how far you've come Hiccup. Lets see if you can turn to your hybrid form with going out of control...Are you ready?"

Everyone looked at Hiccup with concern with what he might answer as he took a deep breath and simply answered in complete calmness...

"Yes..I'm ready to try."

* * *

 **End of chapter one guys hoped you enjoyed and please review ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Helllo everyone and i know your a bit ticked off that i'm not updating a lot lately and if u have any problems with that please pm me but anyway if there any transformers fans out in thos awesome httyd fandom then check out** **Coyoteprime1100's stories. And yeah I saw the thirteen episodes of Race to the Edge, very mind blowing and yes this might not make since to the series but like I told you on the first chapter just deal with it and if you can't then don't read.**

 **Sooo you all have probably had enough waiting so here is chapter 2 enjoy!**

* * *

At this point Hiccup wished he never told everyone that he was ready. Well not that he had zero confidence in himself but after those five years of absolute horror caused by Magness, his voice of doubt was always showing up every ten seconds. He avoid any eye contact with his parents, Astrid, Audun and even Toothless. All his focus was on this transformation that might determine the future of Berk and dragons!

Taking a deep breath, he held his arms out, legs spread apart by a few inches as the group watching him took several steps away from him. Last time they were too close, they almost became fried chicken.

Suddenly dark grey storm clouds covered the once beautiful bright sky as tunder roared across the area without a single bolt of lightning at sight. Astrid looked up at the storm clouds while calming a worried Stormfly down, her thoughts racing through her mind. _Just like last time, first storm clouds then the glowing, the strong winds,transformation and then finally the final test to see of he's finally gained control of these powers._

Stoick gently held Valka's hand in a way to calm her down from worrying about their son's wellbeing as a sudden bright blue glow appeared on the ground in a shape of the strike class symbol. A nightfury.

Hiccup didn't need to be a genius to know that the glowing had appeared as he concentrated on the powers he's trying to tame. Strong winds began to pickup as it swirled around the glowing and the area itself! The group used their arms or in the dragon's case their wings to block to the strong winds from his eyes as they paid attention to Hiccup.

He made no move to block his hair from blocking his view with all the wind, he could his body change the moment the wind appeared. Without making any sound of pain or fear, he felt a funny feeling on his back, bottom, arms, leg and ear; all parts beginning to shift into a different form. All of a sudden, he felt dark strong long leathery wings appear from his back, as his scaly tail grew out along with his dragon ears! He could feel his teeth slowy grown longer and sharper into fangs as his nails did the same but this time as claws! He sensed the presence of scales cover part of his hands and face as the final touch was his right leg turning into the leg of a nightfury!

Right in front of them stood Hiccup, in his nightury hybrid form as his wings spread out for some space...Now for the hard part.

Turning into a hybrid was easy, now the part about staying in full control of yourself and not letting your dragon conscious take over is the hard part! Everyone standing who was witnessing knew that after countless times of trying, the dragon conscious of Hiccup's dragon form always took over Hiccup the second his transformation was complete. And when that happens, all hell breaks lose.

Hiccup immediately felt the instincts of a wild dragon begin the battle for control over his mind but he fought back with all his might. Toothless crooned with concern seeing that Hiccup's forest green eyes were turning into a darker shade of green as his pupils went from extremely thin to normal, back and forth. He can tell that his soul brother was fighting really hard.

Valka could hear Hiccup hissing from all the fighting that's happening in his mind, his eyes going back in forth from normal to dragon then back again. She could feel herself tense at the sight of her son right now. No mother or father should watch their own child fight a battle while they watch from afar with nothing to do to help. She silently prayed that hopefully Hiccup wins this fight, but her voice of doubt was bringing her, well doubt.

Meanwhile Hiccup focused on defying the dragon consciousness that was practically ordering him to destroy and become a real dragon. _This is lasting a little longer than before...I might actually finally be winning this round!_ After another suspenseful thrity seconds, the dragon instincts mysteriously vanished, leaving Hiccup with full control of his body and mind!

Astrid saw his body relax as a smile began to form with excitement that her boyfriend actually overcame this test afterall! Audun watched the scene skeptically, as if he was expecting something more than Hiccup instantly gaining control of himself after countless times of failure!

The silence let on, with Hiccup turning around to face his friends and parents to reveal that he was at full control and in a hybrid form. However, like Audun, Hiccup couldn't help but feel a little suspicious about this but he made a small smile to reassure the worried group. Everyone, even Stoick released a breath that they didn't realize that they were holding, seeing his reassuring smile. No one spoke a word until Audun broke the silence by asking Hiccup or in other words telling him. "So far so good, last time you instantly lost control...Hiccup see if you can fly a full lap around here without getting out of control."

"I'll try.." With a nod, Hiccup spread his wings out again then before he knew it, he was off in the air! He could feel the wind hit his face and hair as Audun, Stoick, Valka, and Astrid who's helping Toothless fly, were just few feet behind him to ease their worries.

He continued to fly, his wings flapping as his ears perked up to roars of thunder booming from the clouds. They all felt a little relieved that so far nothing happened as Hiccup let out a small chuckled as he looked back at his supportors, who smiled back at him with pride. But maybe they were mentally celebrating too soon..

Midway through the lap, as Hiccup felt relaxed and calm, his focus on flying; the dragon instincts out of nowhere decided that it was time to ambush him! Just at that moment when Hiccup's eye met his father's, a spark of agonizing pain flashed through his mind faster than lightning!

Hiccup screamed with agony as he lost control of his wings, plummeting down to the land as he could feel wild dragon consciousness take over him once again!

"HICCUP!" Stoick watched in horror to see his son crash land as his fatherly instincts took over him to fly down to help Hiccup!

Hiccup hit a few trees on his way down but soon he was on the ground on his knees as his breathing sped up with his eyes wider than the moon as he tried to fight the urge to attack! But with that mind ambush, after just five seconds, Hiccup could feel the dragon side of him take over faster than wildfire!

"What happened he was fine just a minute ago! What went wrong?!" Astrid demanded mostly at Audun who calmed answered with confusion in his voice. "I hinestly have no idea, I think those dragon instincts were aiming for the roght moment to strike when he least expects it!"

"We'll figure out what happened later!" Valka shouted in panic, urging Cloudjumper to fly faster to Hiccup seeing that Stoick was already near the boy! "Right now our focus is on getting Hiccup back to his senses!"

Meanwhile, Stoick mounted off Skullcrusher in record time, as he ran his way towards he down son in quick timing! Unfortunately he was a second to late, the moment he laid his hand on Hiccup's back to calm the boy. Hiccup's eyes were now in a dark shade of green with his pupils thinner than paper as he growled aggressively at Stoick, using his tail to hit the chief on the stomach pushing him off to the bushes!

Stoick luckily didn't get any injuries but his ears could hear the strong dragon cry roaring at the sky coming out of Hiccup's throat! Now he knew that the dragon conscious has taken over Hiccup completely!

"Odin help us," Astrid gasped when she and Valka finally landed to see the sight of Hiccup now. Hiccup glared at the approaching group, his fangs showing as he growled aggressively once more, ready for the kill.

* * *

 **End of this chapter please review and excuse the possible mistakes in grammar. Until the next chapter ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM ALIVE DON'T EVEN THINK FOR A SECOND THAT I'M DEAD CUZ I'M ALIVE AND VERY VERY VERY VERY SORRY FOR UNSCHEDULED DELAY AFTER SAYING THAT I WOULD DO MORE WRITING IN THE SUMMER! Ok i know I made promises to update and do all your requests but to be honest i was using time to think, to find my identity and who i really want to be in life and yes it took awhile. I wanted to prove my skills more so sorry if this new project that's helping me find my identity is causing this delay but hey here i am.**

 **Anyway new chapter sorry for leaving u all hanging in that last chapter, but now i'm h** **ere.**

 **By the way if any of you noticed at on the previous chapter i put skullcrusher even though Stoick has Thornado...ok so minor mistake just to be clear, stoick has thornado and eret has skullcrusher.**

 **well then lets get to chapter three. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING i wish i did but i don't well that's that.**

* * *

 _"No...NO! Stop it! You're hurting them again! Stop controlling me!"_ Hiccup's conscious screamed in his mind, trying to fight the wild instincts that was spreading like wild fire!

Meanwhile Stoick was shaking leaves off of himself, with Thornado not far behind him in protective mode but the father wasn't going to run away from his own son. "Hiccup..YOU CAN FIGHT THIS SON! I KNOW YOU CAN, I BELIEVE IN YOU JUST LIKE HOW I BELIEVED YOU COULD SURVIVE THAT WINTER OF YOU BIRTH! YOU CAN BEAT THIS!" He suddenly saw Hiccup's left eyes turn back to normal, but the right one was still in dragon killing mode. He could tell that his son was fighting.

"Stoick?!" Valka came rushing in to see what damage was going on, making sure Astrid kept a safe distance. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine-"

He was shortly cut off when Hiccup's dragon roars echoed even louder and stronger that some of the trees tumbled down in a split second! Stoick quickly had to dodge each falling tree and branch, as the others did the same to avoid injury. The roars even caused most of the wild dragons to flee in panic while the tamed ones had their claws dig in deep in the dirt to hold on and not tumble back.

"At least...It wasn't as strong as the last time," Astrid muttered under her breath while Stormfly shielded her from the winds. In fact, she has a sharp point since the previous times when the roars happened more louder and powerful then all the sea stacks would be tumbling down and they'll find themselves calling for their dragons to catch them from falling to water doom.

After gaining more grip and balance,Audun stepped forward with utmost seriousness. "Stoick, I'll have to end this...Hiccup can't handle it, he failed-"

"NO! Look at what's taking place!" Stoick reassured, having full confidence replacing the fear once he saw Hiccup fighting. "Hiccup's fighting the instincts, so he has no intentions of hurting us but keep you distance and guard up.."

"You got it chief!" Audun fortunately agreed, since most of the previous situations like this, he instantly took action but this time he'll trust the chief this time.

Meanwhile Hiccup was breathing heavily to take back control that he rightly deserves and handle these abilities without any flaw. He took several steps back, his hands having a strong grip on his hair while constant growls were heard. " _Control yourself Hiccup.._." His conscious told himself. " _Dad just said he believes in you, so get yourself together and show this beast who's in charge! ... I can't believe I just said that.._ " Of course the red beady eyes in the darkness just used this as an opportunity to taunt the young man.

" ** _You really think you can control this? Just give me back to Audun before you really regret it when the damage is done."_**

" _Why would I do that? I know I can get the hang of this some day,"_ Hiccup argued.

 _" **You're being used boy**_ **,** " the dark voice warned, " _ **My advice is to get rid of me by returning me to that demon dragon before it's too late, before he betrays us all."**_

" _Audun betray us? No way_ ," Hiccup denied so quickly the second the darkness spoke of that. " _He's been helping me for the past four years, so there's no way he would turn on all of us, we treated him like family!_ "

 _ **"But can you really trust the people who you call friends or even family**_?" The voice countered, trying it's best to convince Hiccup to believe what he says. " ** _Can you honestly tell me that Audun changed his ways in a snap like he did that day you befriended him?"_**

" _Your lying!_ " Hiccup shouted, getting angry at the voice for trying to make him doubt one of his friends. " _You're just trying to make me doubt my friends so you can gain more control of me! That's not going to happen!_ " Apparently that was enough to make the voice fade away slowly as it spoke a few more statements

 ** _"You gained control I'm impressed but heed my warning you naive boy, Audun is not who he seems...I'll be back but when that time comes, you'll be grateful that I did.."_ ** After a moment the darkness disappeared, leaving it's final words echoing in the mind. **_"You won't be enjoying these abilities for long, not while I'm still roaming."_**

"Look! Did he win? Is he in full control?" Valka asked Audun worriedly when she witnessed her son's aggression was soon turning to a calm mode like how he was before the instincts took over.

"Yes.." Audun gasped in shock, but at least he was speaking, unlike Stoick or Astrid, who were both standing still in shock to the scene unfolding before them. The thunderous storm clouds soon found themselves fading away to the distance of the sea, never to show again for the time being as the wild dragons cautiously returned to the area. The small band of vikings and dragons stared at the sudden blue aura that was circling around Hiccup, engulfing him to it's light while the dragon features had red markings glowing for the past thirty seconds before both aura and glowing vanished in a flash. The winds were finally calm as one final gust of wind made it's way across the sea and through the leaves of the trees that remain standing.

This time, everyone was trapped in silence until the wings, tail, and claws vanished into dust which led to Hiccup to fall on his hands and knees trying to catch a breath as if he ran two hundred laps around Berk. Stoick, and Valka wasted no time to rush to their son's side with everyone else following from behind with the same concern for Hiccup's well being, hoping against hope that he succeeded.

"Hiccup? HICCUP!?" Stoick tried as hard as he could to keeping his booming voice at a low volume but it wasn't easy after the current events that happened but while he tried to get his son's attention, Audun could feel something inform his mind of what the results were, and the price..

 _ **"That boy is strong Audun I'll say that...but how long do you think you can play the strings in this round before they find out?"**_

 _"I'm not playing any strings so I suggest you keep quiet unless I can happily punish you,"_ Audun warned the dark voice that was haunting his mind; the same one who was lingering in Hiccup's mind. _"I have no plans what-so-ever, we are in peace after all."_

 ** _"I can read you like an open book Audun, I know you're not the type to just make peace with anyone...Especially with that boy.."_**

 _"Keep saying that, you'll just end up getting embarrassed for making a mistake about me..._ _But something tells me that you are not done here, especially with Hiccup.."_ Audun made sure he hide his slit eyes that he making to show aggregation to the phantom thoughts. _"Tell me like a good little dragon, what's your next move since you obviously failed this."_

 ** _"Well I can see that you too can read me like an open book,"_** The voice chuckled ** _, "I might as well tell you since you are the boy's mentor for his powers...These are my powers you trapped in him so I have the control to make sure he can't open them unless he wants real consequences to happen the moment he finishes using these powers..For now all he can do is communicate with dragons but other than that, the rest is for a very high price!"_**

 _"You are cruel you know that..I actually remember you being a little nicer back in the day,"_ Auden sighed, knowing that the dark voice has vanished with its final decision taking place, so now he needs to tell the group the good and bad news.

"Son, are you alright?" Valka gently wrapped her hand around Hiccup's right hand, warming the cold hand of her child to see if he would react. "Please son answer me...Can you hear us?" As if it was some miracle, Hiccup's attention to his shock melted away when he finally snapped out of his own trance, seeing both his parents kneeling before him, embracing him as if protecting him from all the harms in this world.

The first word he spoke after all this was in a low whisper but loud enough for his parents to hear, "I can hear you..."

That returned the air that everyone didn't realize they were holding, as Stoick rustled his son's over sized hair as he asked, "Hiccup, are you okay son, are you terrified, confused, or scared?"

Much to the father's relief, Hiccup shook his head in reassurance, "No, I'm okay...A little shaken up but other than that I'm surprisingly fine."

"Oh thank Thor you're alright," Stoick sighed in relief, bringing his son back on her feet-er, foot to pull him in a bone crushing hug followed by his mother who was just as relieved as her husband. "It's okay we're here...I'm here..."

"Okay mom, dad, now if I..Could just...Breathe..." Once he was released and trying to catch some air, Toothless rushed to his soul brother, after the parents stepped away to make room, as the great alpha tackled the young adult to began nuzzling him to death or in this case lick and nuzzle him to death!

"Toothless you know that doesn't wash off!" However once Hiccup managed to get Toothless off of him, Astrid showed up just in time to punch his arm stating with obvious fake anger, "That's for scaring me..." Then softly kissed his check, "And that's for everything else.." They didn't seem to notice the grins Hiccup's parents made, obviously having thoughts of grandchildren.

"Audun, how did I do?" Hiccup asked boldly after his romantic moment ended, his attention to the dragon. "Just flat out tell me if I failed or passed, I'm good either way."

Audun made a small scaly smile,"I happy to say you actually gained control these powers, it took me two thousand years to gain control of that half..." His smile dropped a bit,"However, I sense that that voice you heard isn't going to allow itself to be controlled again, unfortunately it made sure that you can't use any of those abilities other than dragon communication...Because if you open any other ability, the voice promised that the consequences will be severe."

* * *

 **FINALLY DONE WITH THIS UPDATE! so be mad at me for mistakes, and long late updates but this is worth it!**


	4. Chapter 4

***Jumps off of a random peach tree in the spirit realm like in kung fu panda 3***

 ***Return from the clouds of Valhalla***

 ***Leaping from the Dreamworks Moon***

 ***Arrives at real world to dig in through my files***

 ***Find this fan fiction full of dust and cobwebs***

 ***INHALES* I. AM. BACK! (Shrinks to corner) so please don't hunt me down and kill me because there's already a line for that.**

 **I. AM. BACK! (Shrinks to corner) so please don't hunt me down and kill me because there's already a line for that.**

 **AM. BACK!**

 **BACK!**

 **(Shrinks to corner) so please don't hunt me down and kill me because there's already a line for that.**

 **Anyway, yes I am fully aware that this fanfiction is the promised sequel conclusion but during this long time of this one being dormant, I actually was able to inhale a lot of inner peace (aka inspiration)** **with master Oogway since that turtle is so wise. Then ascended to Valhalla (because of school, health problems, and other fan fictions), had a chat with Stoick who helped me regain my Viking stubbornness and determination. Came back to life, only to go see Man in Moon who told me that it is time to return...**

 **So here I am and enjoy this new chapter and I'll try to update as fast as I can ;) But can't do that without support from you all. SOOOO WITHOUT ANYMORE INTERRUPTIONS! CHAPTER FOUR!**

* * *

"...The consequences will be severe."

Everyone but Hiccup looked at Audun with shock, since the young man knew that something bad had to come out of this good result, it just always happens. "So you're telling me that if Hiccup unleashes his abilities that whatever was trying to take control of him will be able to have full control of him and use him?" Stoick asked with concern. After all, this is Hiccup, his only son's life that could be at risk at this very moment!

"I'm afraid so," Audun answered, then turned to Hiccup. "Hiccup, you must promise me that no matter what...No matter how messy, or horrible the situation is... You must never use your other abilities! Not only will it endanger your own life, but the lives of your friends, family, and tribe. Promise me!" He knew that Hiccup could careless about his own life but when it comes to lives of his friends and family, he'll do whatever it takes to keep them safe from harm. So it was no surprise for Hiccup to nod, putting his right hand up. "I promise..."

At least that calmed some of the tension everyone else was feeling as Audun nodded. "This is a lot of weight for you to handle, even I wouldn't be able to handle this burden. For that, I am so sorry for giving you such a burden, if I had known beforehand-"

"No, no, it's okay," Hiccup reassured his friend. "You didn't know that this would happen, so I don't blame you."

Cloudjumper looked up in the sky, only to see that it already sunset, and obviously, Valka saw that as well. "It's getting late, we should be heading back." No one could argue with that so they all mounted on top of their dragons and flew back to their home island of Berk.

"Hey Hiccup," Astrid called out from above said, person.

"Yeah, Astrid?"

"You still owe me that date we had to cancel last week," Astrid smiled, since last week they were going to have their date but then the weather got bad and there a few dragon problems that needed to be taken care of so they had to cancel it.

"Don't worry I haven't forgotten about it," Hiccup reassured his girlfriend while his parents watched, still counting down days for their grandchildren to come. "We'll probably have it by the end of the week."

Meanwhile, Valka and Stoick got into their own side conversation, however, this one was a very serious matter:

"Are you sure he's ready?" Valka asked specifically. "He's only twenty and after all the events in the past?"

"I know, I know," Stoick nodded but looked forward from behind where his son flew. "But I just know that he's ready to take charge and continue the legacy. I've seen how much he's grown over the past five years, how much of a leader he is. He is more suited as a leader than he gives himself credit for."

"You're right about that..." Valka whispered, watching her son flying ahead with Astrid. She still felt guilty for leaving her family for fifteen years, if they haven't found each other by chance then she might have never reunited with them at all. "But I'm just worried about what Hiccup might say about this, it's a huge responsibility and a life-changing experience. He won't like it."

* * *

"So Astrid, Hiccup?" Fishlegs came up to them the moment they all came flying in the academy. "How did go?"

"Yeah did Hiccup go dragon nuts?" Tuffnut asked, then pushed to the side by Ruffnut.

"Or did he pass with flying colors?" Ruffnut shoved Tuffnut away.

"Guys shut up and let them speak already," Eret smacked both the twins helmets while shoving them a few steps away from Hiccup and Astrid to give them space. "Let's hear it then," He insisted with his arms on his hips.

"Alright, alright," Astrid had her hands up to keep everyone back and calm. She took a moment of silence until she finally made a small smile and answered, "He passed!"

"YES!" Everyone cheered with pride and their fists up.

"But-

"Oh boy," Snotlout groaned in despair. "I hate it when there's a 'but'."

"He can't unleash those dragon abilities or else things might get really bad," Astrid explained with a sigh. "But it's not like he's going to need those powers, he's strong without them." She lightly punched Hiccup's right shoulder as he just smiled back her.

"Yeah, totally!" Fishlegs agreed with an eager nod, "No one is that mentally and physically stronger than you Hiccup!"

 _"You could say that again,"_ Meatlug sighed in a little relief, "We don't need another reason for lunatics to kidnap you for their own selfish ways."

"So now that we're done with the serious chat," Tuffnut intervened through the silence that no one realized they were in, "Let's go in the Great Hall to celebrate such a victory despite those small details! It's still a victory for our brave leader here!"

"Last on there has to clean the stables tonight!" Ruffnut bets as she and her brother hopped on Barf and Belch to fly their way to the Great Hall.

"HEY! YOU GOT A HEAD START!" Snotlout shouted as he mounted on top of Hookfang to go fly after them, with Fishlegs and Eret not far behind them. So that left for only Hiccup and Astrid with their dragons as they stood in confusion.

"I guess today's lesson is over?" Hiccup stated in confusement as Astrid shrugged.

"Looks that way, but I'm not cleaning anyone's stables," Astrid gave Hiccup a quick kiss on the cheek before she mounted on Stormfly to catch up with the others who were taking part of the race.

Hiccup and Toothless exchanged an 'are you kidding me' look at what just happened in the past ten seconds. Sure, even with all these years, his friends never change when it comes to competitions so with a shrug Hiccup mounted on Toothless as they raced off to catch up with everyone else. However, Hiccup couldn't help but wonder about what will happen in the future with this sudden uneasement at the pit of his stomach. It was as if a dark chill was roaming around, just waiting to arise.

However, he couldn't process this sudden strange feeling but listening to the cheers of his friends help put him at some easement. Well, more like their cries of how Hiccup managed to beat all of them by a mile!

* * *

 **End of chapter guys. I hope I can update more often so see ya**


End file.
